Data storage libraries, including tape libraries having mobile tape media, are typically used to store and retrieve large amounts of data for data manipulation and archiving purposes. Data storage libraries are typically comprised of drive devices adapted to read and write data to and from media, such as tape or optical media often housed within the tape libraries. In some instances, additional storage capacity may be needed above and beyond the memory capacity associated with a given storage library. Solutions for increasing storage capacity can include the addition of more storage media to an existing library, data densification through compression routines, and replacement of existing storage media with higher density media when available. Another technique for generating greater storage capacity is to expand a storage library by adding modular libraries to create a multi-module, or unit, storage apparatus.
Expanding storage libraries to multi-modular storage systems for purposes of increasing storage capacity can present a number of new challenges in the context of storage apparatus operation. For instance, multi-module storage libraries that use robotic systems to access the media and drive devices must be capable of accessing all media and drive devices intended to be accessed for each library module. In some cases, a single robotic system may be used to access an entire multi-module storage library, a situation which may be susceptible to accessing problems if each of the storage library modules comprising the storage apparatus is not in proper position relative to one another. Proper positioning is often dependent on the planarity and evenness of the surface or floor on which the apparatus rests. Hence, positioning adjustments to compensate for floor unevenness may be required for the storage apparatus to work. Positioning adjustments to compensate for unevenness on which the storage apparatus rests is currently done laboriously by leveling the system using a carpenter's bubble leveling tool or other imprecise tools.
In an effort to provide an improvement over the standard leveling techniques used to level a storage apparatus, both methods and devices are proposed herein. It is to innovations related to this subject matter that the claimed invention is generally directed.